


The Five Times That Philip J. Coulson Asked Francis Clinton Barton to Marry Him (And the One Time He Really Didn't Have To) [Podfic]

by greeniron, thegirlthatisclumsy



Series: The Huntress [Podfic] [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/thegirlthatisclumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "The Five Times That Philip J. Coulson Asked Francis Clinton Barton to Marry Him (And the One Time He Really Didn't Have To)" by thegirlthatisclumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times That Philip J. Coulson Asked Francis Clinton Barton to Marry Him (And the One Time He Really Didn't Have To) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Five Times That Philip J. Coulson Asked Francis Clinton Barton to Marry Him (And the One Time He Really Didn't Have To)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492934) by [clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl), [thegirlthatisclumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/thegirlthatisclumsy). 



 

 

Length: 13:02

Download Links:  [Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Huntress/The%20Five%20Times%20That%20Philip%20J.%20Coulson%20Asked%20Francis%20Clinton%20Barton%20to%20Marry%20Him%20\(And%20the%20One%20Time%20He%20Really%20Didn't%20Have%20To\).m4b) (6.3 MB)  |  [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Huntress/The%20Five%20Times%20Phillip%20Coulson%20Asked%20Frances.mp3) (11.9 MB)

 

 


End file.
